COmPliCAteD LOvE
by AnimeRabbit
Summary: A chapter fic playing different types of love stories piled into one story. pairings: B26, 6926 , BM, 8059, 10069. warning...AU and slight OOC.
1. prince and froggy

**A/N: **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

**I made this fanfic with 2 other friends of mine. This was proofread, rephrased, and edited by Blue (BananaBlue/Lonely-Blue) and her friend Green, my sub-authors. I thank you for helping me create this fanfic. This is my first ever fanfic so forgive me if I make any mistakes. **

Words: normal; _words: thoughts/dreams_

Complicated Love

* * *

Chapter 1: Prince and Froggy

The sleek car's tires make a horrible, grating screech against the road as the driver struggles to slow down the automobile. The devastating impact takes no more than a moment. Frantic beeping of the car horn pierces through the silence the witnesses' created with held breaths.

The driver of the blood red Corvette stepped out of his car. Blonde hair swinging slightly from side to side, no sight of blood on his black and purple striped shirt nor was there any sign of injuries. He made slow, relaxed steps towards the damaged black Mustang, setting his sight on the motionless hand hanging out of the broken window. The sea green haired male lay unconscious inside the incredibly damaged car. His clothes were covered in blood and he clearly had a head injury, for his head was bleeding very badly, probably caused by the air bag that lay deflated on his steering wheel. The faint sound of an ambulance could be heard in the distance, getting louder each passing second.

"Ushishishi, looks like the prince hit a froggy."

* * *

_"Mommy... Mommy...Look." A young boy sobbed._

_"Oh. What is it, Fran?" A woman in a white dress held up by two thin straps over narrow shoulders said, her face beautiful though blurry. When Fran reached her, he uncurled the loose fist his tiny fingers formed, showing her a bird in the color of chestnut, its flight hindered by a broken wing._

_"Itsa bwirdie." The boy choked through another wave of fresh tears at the animal's distress._

_"Hush, now... It's okay, Fran." The woman whispers soothingly as she rubbed unseen circles on Fran's back to calm him down, smiling softly at her child's display of affection towards the flightless bird._

_"The bird is going to be alright." she continued as she tore a piece of her dress' silken material with precise movements and grabbed the popsicle stick from Fran's neglected treat, afterwards wrapping the white cloth around the bird's broken wing whilst keeping the wood in place to act as a splint._

_"'Ter you doin'?" the child asked, sobs giving way to his curiosity as he poked his head underneath his mother's arm to watch. As she finished securing the ties, she turned her gaze to the boy. For a moment, her smile seemed enough to sharpen the image of her features, but the woman's face slowly faded as the memory ended._

* * *

"Fran! Hieeeee! A-are you ok?" a big-eyed brunette said while rapidly shaking the unconscious male.

_'Ugh, my head hurts. What happened? My head feels like it's gonna split open.'_ Fran tried opening his mouth to tell whoever was shouting in his ear to shut up but was unable to. He mentally cursed, the brunette was too loud for comfort.

''Is he alright, Shamal-san?" the brunette asked, turning to the other occupant of the room.

"For the hundredth time Tsunayoshi, he's fine." Shamal replied, with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Don't bother him Tsuna; he knows what he's doing." The blonde leaning against the door frame assured the melodramatic brunette.

"You should be grateful that I'm actually doing this, I had repeated myself many times. I don't do guys. Take note of that the next time you ask me for help." The doctor stated as he walked out of the room.

Fran tried to open his eyes but gave up due to exhaustion. His eyes felt like they were glued shut_ 'What the hell did they do, did they super-glue them together?'_ he whined. Fran fell asleep due to the immense irritation and energy he spent in trying to move. He slowly started to see a small light in the darkness.

* * *

"How long is it going to be until Fran wakes up?" Tsuna asked impatiently.

"I don't know, Shamal said he was going to be up and about around this time or so." Dino replied as he continued flipping the channels on the television until he noticed Fran's twitching hand at the corner of his eye.

"Tsuna, Tsuna." Dino called as he pointed at the greenette's hand. They both hastily ran to the waking figure. As they both stared at the moving body with growing curiosity, Fran's eyes opened and his sea green eyes could be seen.

"I was half-expecting to wake up in heaven and finally be free of seeing your stupid faces. And have you ever heard of anything called personal space? You're too close." Fran insulted in a perfect monotone.

"FRAN!" Tsuna and Dino said in unison.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm-"

"Does your head hurt?"

"Not an-"

"How about your elbow does it—HIEEEEE! Dino, what was that for?" Tsuna complained while rubbing the back of his head.

"Stop your worrying Tsuna you're making Fran feel worse." Dino said as he put down the rolled up news paper.

"I am perfectly fine besides the fact that _some _people just don't know how to shut up and let me finish. There's just a slight pain in my head but I can manage. I'll be fully recovered tomorrow." Fran said monotonously as he rubbed his temples. "I just need to rest." he continued signaling the two that he needs to be left alone.

Dino smiled as he dragged Tsuna out of the room, giving the green haired male a small smile before closing the door behind him.

"These idiots are being too melodramatic, too much drama for me." Fran sighed as he slid down his bed and proceeded to drown himself in his sleepiness.

* * *

**One week later…**

_'I can finally leave the hospital now. I was getting tired of hearing the sick pervert doctor talk about how he only treats girls. I also get some time off from being surrounded by idiots. Yippee.'_

"FRAN!" Tsuna exclaimed, interrupting the greenette's train of thought. He turned and waved at the young brunette, his face remaining expressionless.

"You're finally able to leave the hospital." Tsuna sighed happily.

"Me and Dino were so worried when we heard about the accident. We immediately got into a taxi and headed straight for the hospital —HIEEEE!" Blood rushed to the male's face as he saw a tall male with jet black hair walking towards them. His uniform was different from theirs due to the fact that he was in the disciplinary committee. He wore a plain white polo shirt which was tucked in neatly in his black pants. He had polished black shoes and a black jacket hanging on his shoulders. There was also a tiny yellow bird flying above him, repeating his name.

"Hibari. Hibari."

The skylark stopped in front of them and glared at the greenette. He then averted his gaze and transferred it to the small brunette and stared at him, making a small_ 'Hn_.' before walking away.

"What was that all about?" Fran questioned.

"Dunno." Tsuna shrugged.

Suddenly, multiple ear-deafening shrieks could be heard at the two male's right hand side. They both turned their heads to find a group of young men who were being surrounded by girls at the school gate. They looked like one of those stereotypical groups of good looking men in shoujo mangas.

"Who are those people?" Fran pointed to the group.

"Huh? Don't you know them?" Tsuna asked, shocked that the other was not well-informed about this matter.

"Should I?" Fran tilted his dead in confusion, eyebrows raised slightly in question.

"They're called the Varia. Their parents are filthy rich and they donate to the school which is why the teachers let them do whatever they want. And If you didn't notice already, they're incredibly popular, especially with the girls, due to their 'good looks' or something." Tsuna shrugged.

"_Wonderful_." Fran rolled his eyes.

* * *

As the Varia went about their own business, hundreds and thousands of girls were rapidly pushing against each other, trying to get a closer look at them. The blonde sighed. He sees this form of adoration far too irrelevant for his princely self. He scanned the huge crowd of people, uninterested since they were all the same to him. Same faces, same personalities. He stopped as he laid his hidden eyes upon a green haired student in the distance. What interested him was that the male did not show any sign of admiration nor any other emotion as he turned his head away from the princely figure, which was unusual for a highly admired male like him. He separated from his group and started walking towards the green haired male.

"VOIIII, BEL! Where are you going?" the white haired male exclaimed and turned his head as he watched the blonde walk away from the group.

"Uishishi, the prince sees a froggy~" Bel said to himself. The other group members looked at each other as they observe the youth walk towards the boy with sea green hair. Xanxus, the black haired one with burns on his face, was the only one who continued walking, for he did not see any reasonable reason to yield or stop.

* * *

"Fran, did you do the homework I told you abo-" Tsuna's sentence was interrupted as he froze in place. He was looking at the tall figure behind Fran. An unusual laugh was heard and Fran turned to see who it was.

"Uishishi. How dare you ignore the prince." The older affirmed. Bel stopped in his tracks as the greenette turned to Tsuna, ignoring his statement.

"Tsuna, would you care to tell me who this arrogant dumbass with the weird laugh is?" Fran asked monotonously.

The brunette felt like fainting as he saw a growing black aura emitting from the blonde.

"Uishishishi. What did you say?" Bel hissed as he swiftly took out 5 weirdly-shaped knives from his pocket.

"Are you deaf? You were standing right next to me. And for your information, deaf-senpai, I wasn't even talking to you. It's impolite to eavesdrop you know." Fran replied unenthusiastically.

"Wake up dame-Tsuna; we're going to be late." He grabbed the brunette by the collar and started dragging him towards the school entrance. "If you will excuse us, eavesdropping-senpai, me and my friend will be going." The male deadpanned while closing the school doors behind him, right into Bel's face.

Bel could hear snickers and baffled laughter behind him. He turned around to see his group mates' amused faces as they tried not to laugh. The male sent them death-glares beneath his messy blonde bangs.

"Uishishi~ what an interesting froggy." He muttered to himself.

* * *

The next morning, Fran indulged Tsuna's request for them to go to school together, resulting in Fran pondering about why he said yes as they shuffled onwards to the education-oriented institution. To Tsuna's obvious shock and Fran's hidden surprise, a sleek limousine stopped directly in front of their stunned countenances before they even got halfway. The tinted window slid down with an aggravating slowness, and by the time a snickering blonde's half-hidden face was fully revealed, Fran was already contemplating throwing a rock through the expensive window just to spite the annoying owner.

"Uishishishi, morning frog, did you sleep well?" Bel asked while twirling one of his weird knives on his index finger.

"Oh, it's the fake prince." Fran rolled his eyes, mentally cursing the blonde for being here. The greenette turned his head to tell his friend to continue their walk to school and simply ignore the prince, but what he instead saw was the retreating form of his so-called friend. 'Che, Traitor.' Thoughts of murdering the brunette flooded the male's mind as he slowly turned his head back in the direction of the blonde male in the vehicle.

"What brings you here senpai?" He snapped, a slight hint of annoyance in his voice.

"To give froggy a ride to school." The blonde gave him a wide, seemingly innocent smile.

"No." Fran replied.

"Why not?" The blonde raised his unseen eyebrows, head tilting slightly in question.

"It's called being reckless. There is a possibility that I might get murdered and my corpse will be thrown off a cliff. Plus, there has to be a catch, you don't just give random people rides, especially the ones who insult you."

_'Uishishishi~ He's a smart froggy.'_ Bel mentally commented.

"Uishishi~ is froggy playing hard to get?" The older male smirked.

"No. I'm _trying _hard to get the fuck away from you, can't you see the difference? Oh wait. You can't even see through your hair in the first place, oops, my bad, blind-senpai."

Two sharp knives were stabbed into the greenette's right shoulder, making the younger bleed. Despite all this, Fran maintained his usual emotionless expression as if it did not hurt at all.

"Ow. What's with the weird knives? You _do_ know that it's rude to stab innocent people, you psycho fake prince." Fran insulted as he pulled out the two knives that were covered in the thick, red substance.

"Uishishishi~ Take that back, the prince is not fake."

"Why do you wear that gay-ass tiara then?" Fran internally winced as two more knives pierced his skin. He took them out and muttered curses as he bent the bloodied knives.

"Don't bend my knives, frog peasant." Bel demanded as he opened the door and got out.

"I was going to wait until you would accept the ride but I'm not very patient, you see." He added as he reached into his pocket.

"Wait. You aren't gonna sell me drugs, are you? If that's the case, then the answer is no."

"No, stupid frog. It's not that." Bel took out a sheet of folded paper from his pocket.

"Sign it, frog." He demanded while unfolding the paper

"What the hell, is this a marriage contract or something. I deeply apologize, I don't swing that way." Fran waved his hands to show his denial to sign the paper.

"Uishishi~ I'm going to kill you if you don't sign it, peasant."

"I don't want to sign the damned paper, find someone else to sign it." Fran hastily walked away from the older male, avoiding eye contact/hair contact or any other type of contact with the blonde. But before he could manage to get away, he felt a hand grab his wrist and something sharp cutting into one of his fingers. Fran turned to see blood dripping from his index finger his onto the paper.

"Uishishi~ there, all done. Now you get the honor of being the prince's servant." Bel snickered as he let go of the smaller male's hand and went inside the black limousine.

"See you later, froggy." Bel waved as he the car drove off, leaving Fran. He muttered endless profanities and curses on his way to school. He wonders what he has gotten himself into.

* * *

Credits:

I would like to thank my sub-authors once again for making this fic possible. Please do review.

I would also request my readers to leave a simple review to tell me what they think about this story.

I'll be seeing you in the next chapter. *bows*


	2. prince's past

**A/N: Chapter 2 is incredibly short because I didn't have as much time to write as the first chapter so I'm going to try to make the next one _way_ longer.**

* * *

The Prince's Past

.

.

The prince has taken a liking to a certain frog and quite a few confusing thoughts have been circling in the prince's mind.

'Why does the prince feel like he's seen the Froggy peasant before? Is it due to the fact that they have the same emotionless features? "The blonde chuckled to himself, "Impossible, it simply must be a coincidence."

It began a scant number of days ago, when the Prince gave the 'Frog' a contract and two options: to sign it out of free will, or to sign it by being forced to. Needless to say, it was the second option. What a Prince wants you to do, he will make you do.

_ …_

**One day after the contract was formed…**

It was lunch time and Bel didn't fail to remember to place a note in the green haired teen's worn-down locker to remind him to bring lunch for the blonde, but to his dismay, the so-called "frog" didn't show up. Therefore, the prince was stuck listening to the unpleasant squeals of his female and male admirers on his way to Fran's classroom. _"Uishishi, how dare the frog disobey me? I'll skewer him and make a delicious froggy barbeque for lunch instead."_

When the dangerous teen reached the room marked 1-A (supposedly the one where his annoying little servant was in), he roughly kicked the door open, announcing his presence with a startling 'bang'. It earned him ticked-off glares and raised eyebrows from the room's occupants, though the idiots were quick to turn away when they saw the extent of the crown-wearing teen's fury, except, of course, a certain Froggy who was busying himself by staring blankly out of the window.

''Ushishishi... Is the little Froggy unable to read something as simple as the Prince's note?" Bel hissed lowly, but Fran made no sign of acknowledging his presence. This caused the blond to aim three knives toward the other teen who apparently decided the dull window warranted his attention more than someone who had well over a hundred sharpened knives, was annoyed at him, and was standing right next to him. The knives, at least, proved to be enough of an incentive for a subtle glare directed his way.

"Good to see you again, senpai." Fran said sarcastically, yanking the blades out and bending them forcefully to show how much he appreciated the prince being there.

"Don't bend the prince's knives, peasant."

"Prince? I don't see one." With this, another set of knives went flying in his direction.

"You are the prince's slave and as his slave, you are obligated to buy the prince lunch." Bel stated.

"Nope, that's not going to happen. First things first, I am not your slave since you forced me to sign that contract thingy. Second, stop it with the third person thing, it's annoying. Third, I am not buying you lunch, go get it yourself, plus it's expensive and I don't want to waste money on the likes of you." came the monotone reply, the teen already having turned back to the window.

'Why does the prince feel like he's seen the Froggy peasant before? Is it due to the fact that they have the same emotionless features? "The blonde chuckled to himself. "Impossible, it simply must be a coincidence." The thought was discarded as soon as it formed, seconds after he left the classroom, though not without a parting shot. The knife twisted into the other's thinly-clothed back was expected, but it was the whispered words that left a more profound impact. "Remember, Froggy... You're mine."

* * *

_ Mine..._

_Odd markings under hidden eyes, hair a peculiar color, a rich violet, a hooded cloak that served as his attire._

_"My name is Mammon."_

_The new transfer student was nothing but an oddity, the Prince concluded, but there was a certain air about him that was much too intriguing to ignore. He would have approached the hooded teen sooner, if it wasn't for conflicting class schedules and minute twists of chance.__  
_…

'The blond tsk'ed as the last remnants of memories from a past not too distant faded, leaving behind a hollow ache much easier to bear than the searing hurt it once had been. "No, no... I will never be able to replace him..." Bel murmured, walking in the direction of a jet-black limousine.

"Which mansion, sir?" the driver asked, head bowed in the position of an obedient servant. There was a slight hesitance when he spoke, for a lesson learned well was fear of the volatile prince.  
"...the Varia mansion." Bel replied, relaxing against the seat's luxurious leather. The driver nodded, hurrying to start the expensive automobile.

Meanwhile, from the classroom window, Fran's eyes followed the sleek vehicle until it was well out of sight. 'Where does the fake prince think he's going?' he wondered.

…

A tall figure was standing by the school gate, staring at green haired figure in the window looking in the direction of the retreating limousine.

"Fran, I've come to take you." the the figure stated in a smooth baritone as he took out an intricately-designed locket and clicked it open.

A faded picture of two children could be seen, one about the age of 8 and the other around 10. They had their arms slung over _each other's shoulders._ The boy on the right easily recognized as Fran from the blank expression and the marks under his eyes. However, the identity of the other boy is more difficult to pinpoint, a smiling kid with navy blue hair held up in a pineapple-esque fashion. His eyes were different in color, his right eye red and the other the same shade as his hair. He closed the locket and returned it to his pocket, and started walking towards the entrance of the building.

"Kufufu."

* * *

**REVIEW...**


End file.
